The Last Act
by the courtroom thief
Summary: Crossover between Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Puella Magi Kazumi Magica. Some characters that will appear are of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

Inside a world that looked like a child's nightmare, Mami is running despairingly, like she is running from something.

"Just what is that? I've never seen anything like it before! Ah –"

Suddenly, a shot was heard. The bullet passed next to Mami's head and hit the floor. From the hole made by the bullet, a black ribbon came out and went towards the girl. Mami instinctively jumped to her side, avoiding being hit by the ribbon, though it cut a piece of her dress off. The girl then took her brown hat from her head, and from inside the hat she took a silver, flower-detailed musket out and eliminated the black ribbon in one shot. The blonde then looked at the direction the shot came from.

"She" could already be seen. Chasing after Mami was a girl with the same appearance as her. However, the girl's outfit was completely black, just like her musket, which had the same appearance as Mami's. Also, the girl was wearing a strange mask, which is half colored of black and half colored of purple. The black half was crying while the purple half was smiling.

As soon as Mami saw the masked girl, she raised the skirt of her dress slightly. From under the skirt a great amount of muskets fell, piercing the floor with their handles up. The blonde then took the muskets, one by one, and fired magic bullets at the masked girl. However, "she" dodged all the shots perfectly, though Mami kept shooting. In the end, the dark girl was standing in the middle of numerous holes made by Mami's muskets, totally unharmed. Mami smiled.

"You may be using the same power as me… But that doesn't mean you can use it better than me!"

A huge amount of ribbons came out from the holes and went towards the masked girl. She jumped, avoiding the ribbons, and fired her black musket. However, one shot wasn't enough to deal with the huge amount of ribbons and "she" ended up being wrapped by them, completely immobilized.

"Now it's time to finish this!" said Mami, using her magic to summon a huge cannon appear. She pointed the cannon at the masked girl.

"This is your end! Tiro Finale!"

A huge bean of light came out from the cannon, hitting the enemy with full power. After the attack, both the dark girl and the ribbons wrapping her were nowhere to be seen.

"Phew, it's finally over –"

Suddenly, a black ribbon appeared from the hole the masked girl made when "she" tried to shoot Mami's ribbons, and wrapped itself around the blonde.

"What?!" Mami said, surprised.

Mami looked around. Then she saw the same mask that the masked girl was wearing floating in the air, using magic to create the same body that Mami thought she had destroyed. Then "she" started walking towards Mami.

"But that's not possible, I'm certain that I hit it –" Mami thought, though she couldn't complete the sentence in her mind. Tha dark girl was already standing in front of her, hitting her with the back of "her" black musket.

* * *

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading! This should have been a crossover fic between Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Puella Magi Kazumi Magica (though Kazumi didn't appear yet) but fics about Madoka's spin offs are also in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica section, so I'll leave it like that. Hope you don't mind.**

**If you can, please leave a comment! English is not my native language so I would like to know if I made any mistakes while writing. Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're finally here!" Said Kaoru, stretching her arms.

It was 6PM at Mtakihara's station. Kazumi, Kaoru and Umika had just arrived at the station after a few hours traveling by bus.

"Now where do we start searching?" said Kazumi, putting her finger on her lower lip.

"I just can't believe in this, Kazumi." Said Kaoru with an angry expression. "You said you wanted to meet the magical girl who saved Michiru, but you don't know where she lives or even her name! What if…. What if she was defeated by a witch already?"

"I know she wasn't!" Kazumi denied strongly. "She's not weak! And besides, I remember reading in Michiru's diary that she was wearing a school uniform and said she was in a school trip! It's a start!"

"Oh yeah? From which school?" Kaoru asked, turning her face to Kazumi.

"Er… well…" Kazumi hesitated. "I-I know we'll find it out! Right, Umika?"

Kazumi made a forced smile to the black haired girl, who didn't look happy.

"You've better…" Umika started talking in a low voice.

"Huh?" Asked Kazumi, who didn't hear her friend's words.

"You've better cook a very tasty meal to us after this!" Umika finally said, pointing her finger to Kazumi.

"Of course!" said Kazumi with a bright smile. "And I'll cook for her too!"

"All right then." Said Umika, going back to her calm self. "Let's start searching."

"Huh? Do you have any idea about where to start?" Asked Kaoru.

"You can say that." Said Umika. "Like Kazumi said, the girl was wearing a school uniform and was in a school trip. I checked the date on Michiru's diary, and searched for any school trip that happened on that day."

"A-And?" Kaoru asked but both her and Kazumi were looking at Umika with their eyes shining, hoping for good news.

Umika sighed.

"…Did you even ask yourselves why we came to Mitakihara in the first place? Of course I found something."

"Ooooohhh, great one Umika!" Said Kaoru, finally showing a smile. "So, we're heading to the school that arranged that trip?"

"To tell the truth, I'm heading to a hotel. Since we don't have the girl's name, It'll take a while until we find her." Said Umika, crossing her arms.

Umika's words were like a striking blow to Kaoru, who suddenly got depressed.

"So it'll be like this, huh?..."

"May I say something?" Asked Kazumi. "Since she's a puella magi like us, wouldn't it be easier if we just search for witches? We may cross paths with her sooner or later."

"That's a good idea, Kazumi." Said Umika, calmly. It looks like she was already expecting her friend to say that.

As soon as she heard her friends' words, Kaoru's face became bright again, probably because there would be action involved.

"Great one, Kazumi!" she said, loudly. "Then let's go to a hotel already and put this plan into action!"

Umika and Kazumi nodded. The three girls then started walking towards the closest hotel. However, after ten minutes walking, Kazumi's ahoge started moving.

"There's a witch's nearby!" shouted Kazumi, who started running.

Umika was caught off guard by Kazumi's sudden shouting.

"W-Wait, Kazumi!"

"We're following her ahoge again?!" said Kaoru, running right after Kazumi.

Kazumi ran a few meters ahead and entered in an alley close by. There, she saw a girl lying on the ground.

"Hey, are you all alright?!" Kazumi shouted, rushing to the girl's side. However, there was no answer. She had passed out.

"Kazumi!" Kaoru shouted as soon as she entered the alley, with Umika right behind her. "Are you alright?!"

"Don't worry. It looks like the witch fled." Kazumi answered, looking at her ahoge, which had stopped moving.

"And what about that girl?" Umika asked, referring to the blonde girl on Kazumi's arms.

"She's just passed out." Said Kazumi.

"Was she kissed by the witch?" Asked Kaoru.

"It doesn't look like that way." Answered Umika. "Look at her hand."

Kazumi and Kaoru did as Umika said. After paying attention, they noticed a ring on the girl's right ring finger. The ring had a yellow gem in it and a sign of the same color was present on the same finger's nail.

"She's a magical girl…" Kazumi said, surprised.

"What will we do with her?" Asked Kaoru, looking at Umika's direction.

"For the time being, let's take her with us. She may have some information about the magical girl we're looking for." Umika said, crossing her arms once again.

* * *

**Hello again, everyone. Chapter 2 is out, I hope you like it. The two first chapters were quite short, but that's because I had written these a long time ago and didn't want to change them. But I think I'll start writing more starting chapter 3.**

**If you find any grammar mistakes, please tell me! Thank you!**


End file.
